


Good Girl

by hornybraincell



Series: Kinktober 2019: Jay's Collection [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/F, Fucking Machines, Hostage Situations, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: “I’ve had so many delicious meals in my infinite life, but I’ve never had a Schnee,” Salem drawls as she walks around Weiss, drawing a finger along the curves in her body. “I wonder what you’ll taste like?”Kidnapped Weiss is about to be put on display for Salem's personal pleasure...and Weiss's. Another Kinktober piece!





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Best girl Weiss being put on display for Salem's entertainment. Kinktober prompt **fucking machine** and **praise kink**! Also managed to work in **watersports** and **overstimulation** (lightly). Please mind the tags!

Weiss’s first survey of the room tells her that there isn’t an easy way out. To start, she can’t actually see any visible exits...or windows. Or anything, really. She‘s in complete darkness.

She‘s also suspended. Her arms stretched in front of her, cuffed to some sort of bar, legs protruding back and ankles cuffed in a similar manner. Like one of the boars her family put on a spit roast for the holidays. And based on the fight she was in only moments ago (it was probably hours, maybe days—time gets a little fuzzy in darkness), she knows her captor is taking extreme delight in displaying her like a holiday boar.

There’s a soft creak of a door opening and a flicker of firelight on a few candles. Weiss squints to adjust her eyes.

“What a lovely prize I’ve captured.” Salem’s voice is deep and honeyed, like a crackling chestnut. Weiss tries not to roll her eyes. Salem’s heels click lightly on the dungeon floor as she lights more candles and approaches Weiss. She reaches her fingers out to her face, tracing a line along Weiss’s jaw that sends a shiver down her whole body. 

“What a pretty face. Nothing to say? Tch tch.” Salem clucks. “How disappointing.”

“You’re not worth wasting words on.” Weiss replies darkly. As the room is bathed in soft candlelight, she’s scanning again for an escape.

“Well I suppose that’s good news for me today Ms. Schnee,” Salem stands in front of her. “I’ve got a lot planned for Atlas’s ice queen...wouldn’t want your chatter ruining all my fun.” Salem snaps her fingers and in an instant, Weiss’s clothes have disappeared. The differences between her and the family boar weren’t many now. Weiss shivers on the suspension, any attempt to hide her body is futile. Salem chuckles.

“My my, what a good girl. Splayed out for me like this.”

The words go straight to Weiss’s pussy.

She hates her body for this. Hates that just the slightest indication of a job well done activates something deep within her—makes her need to hear it again. More praise. She stays silent—as long as she keeps quiet, there’s little chance Salem sees her folds beginning to wet.

“I’ve had so many delicious meals in my infinite life, but I’ve never had a Schnee,” Salem drawls as she walks around Weiss, drawing a finger along the curves in her body. “I wonder what you’ll taste like?” She stops and kneels to get a better look at Weiss’s chest, taking an exposed nipple between her fingers and twisting, just slightly. Weiss bites her cheek.

“No feedback for your master yet? It’s okay,” Salem tweaks the other nipple. “I think you’ll get chatty soon enough.”

She snaps her fingers again and she’s holding clamps in each hand—Weiss has a pretty good guess where those are going. The clamps are hooked up to what looks like a medium sized black box. Weiss bites her cheek harder. Salem wastes no time in attaching them to each of her nipples, then standing by the box and flicking a button. 

The electric current through Weiss’s nipples is soft. She supposes Salem is just warming her up. She wills herself to make no noise—let it happen easily, and Salem might let her go. 

“Not going to let your master know how it feels?” Salem asks, pouting with her voice. “Let’s experiment together.” 

She turns the dial on the box up and sends the current through Weiss again. Much harsher this time, much more painful—just how Weiss likes it.  _ No _ . She can keep up this facade for longer. 

Salem turns what Weiss believes to be a different switch, one that leaves the current running steadily through both nipples, emitting a low hum. Salem walks toward Weiss and positions herself at Weiss’s middle. She takes a finger and ever-so-lightly runs her finger up Weiss’s slit, feeling the juices that are now leaking out of Weiss.

“This wet already?” Salem observes. She presses her finger on Weiss’s clit, rubbing slow circles. Weiss flutters her eyelids closed—she’d been wanting Salem to do something other than tease her. Maybe she’ll make her cum and leave her to think straight again. Salem continues to rub Weiss’s clit for a few minutes, thumbing at her with an increased speed until Weiss isn’t able to keep quiet anymore. She lets out a low groan.

“Good girl, making noise for me,” Salem purrs. Weiss groans again at the praise. The nipple clamps and Salem’s finger on her clit are getting to her and she knows she’s close to orgasm. Salem removes her finger from Weiss’s pussy and Weiss lets out a small whine.

“Don’t give me that attitude, Schnee.” Salem snaps her fingers again. “I’m going to make you into the most obedient little girl. You’re going to prove to me you’re the best.” Weiss feels something at the entrance of her cunt. It feels cool—round—large. She wishes she wasn’t horizontal so she could turn around and see what Salem just summoned. She can see in front of her face though, where Salem is now sitting, fully nude, legs spread and fingers lazily playing with her own clit. Weiss is confused, but Salem sits there, playing with her pussy, with a devilish grin, looking directly at Weiss.

Weiss gasps as what she can only imagine is the biggest dildo she’s ever experienced plunges into her hole. Slamming so far into her she’s sure she could see the outline around her stomach if she had the eyesight, she feels as though she’s being stretched for all she’s worth. The dildo rams in and out of her and the current on the nipple clamps increases. Weiss’s pussy continues to leak, trying to clamp around the machine dildo as she moans loudly, letting the sound of her own ruin fill the dungeon. 

“Moan for me more Weiss, show me how good of a girl you really are,” Salem breathes, pushing two of her own fingers inside of her folds, still so close to Weiss that she could whisper and Weiss would catch every word.

Weiss obeys immediately, the praise edging her closer to full release. “That’s a girl, you’re being so cooperative.” The dildo is hitting Weiss so perfectly, she feels like she’s going to burst.

“More,” Weiss pleads, looking at Salem. “Harder.” Salem smiles, removing her fingers from her pussy and with a wave of her hand, the dildo begins thrusting in and out of Weiss at a speed so high she wonders if it’s possible for someone to pass out from being fucked too hard. Every inch of her is filled to the absolute brim and  _ god _ , it’s the best she’s ever felt. She can’t think about anything except her impending orgasm. Salem stands over her, positioning her pussy at Weiss’s mouth and Weiss responds immediately, diving her tongue into Salem’s wet hole. 

“Yes Schnee, that’s it—such a perfect tongue. Right there.” Weiss lets out a high-pitched whine.

“Please—I have to cum, I wanna cum,” Weiss pleads, muffled. She’s going to explode soon, with the dildo hitting her g-spot so fast.

“Make me cum and you can cum, Schnee.” Salem pushes her cunt further into Weiss’s mouth. Weiss teases her clit with her tongue, giving her captor’s pussy all the attention she can muster. It’s only a few minutes later before she can feel Salem’s muscles tensing. “Yes,” Salem hisses, “What a fantastic girl, you perfect Schnee—perfect—making me cum.” Weiss presses her mouth harder onto Salem’s clit, pushing the immortal being over the edge. Weiss opens her mouth, letting Salem’s juices hit her face, attempting to drink up as much of her cum as she can. She wants her reward—she’s been so good, Salem has called her  _ perfect _ , she deserves her reward.

Salem grabs hold of Weiss’s ponytail and yanks—hard—drawing her head so her mouth drops open as the machine fucks her senseless and drool begins to slide down her chin.

“Cum for me.” Salem commands.

Weiss closes her eyes, letting the machine and the clamps give her one final push to the edge, releasing everything she’d been holding. Her body shakes as her orgasm rips through her and she forgets everything that was clouding her mind.  _ Best girl, perfect Schnee _ , she’s finally been rewarded.

A hissing sound and a hot stream of liquid on her face and hair bring Weiss back to reality as the machine slows down and the current on her nipples lessens. She’s opening her mouth for whatever reason, trying to lick the liquid, which she realizes is Salem’s own piss, off her face. Salem’s stream of piss tapers out and Weiss opens her eyes to see Salem release her grip on her ponytail and take a step back. 

Displayed like a boar on a spitroast, covered in cum and piss, Salem smiles down at Weiss.

“Now that’s my good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
